Convertible tops for motor vehicles are known. In addition, convertible tops having a “soft top”, also known as a “convertible soft top” or a “soft top convertible”, are known wherein a fabric cover extends across and between a pair of lateral frame parts that extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. A convertible soft top can also include one or more bows that extend transversely from one lateral frame part to the other lateral frame part. In this manner, a frame is provided that supports the fabric cover and provides a top for a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
Convertible tops can also be designed in order to exhibit a pair of spaced apart fins that extend in a rearwardly direction from a top or front portion of the top. Such fins, also known as flying buttresses, provide an aesthetically pleasing and/or sporty look to the motor vehicle. However, heretofore convertible soft tops that have fins have required the motor vehicle to have a special or unique shaped opening and/or tonneau cover in order for the fins to be properly deployed when the convertible top is in the extended position and/or for the top to be stored when in the retracted position. As such, a soft convertible top that provides for fins that extend in a rearwardly direction from a front portion of the top when in the extended position and yet can be used with a motor vehicle having a conventional opening for a convertible top would be desirable.